The present application relates to wellbore leak detection.
During the life cycle of an oil or gas well, it is desirable to monitor and maintain well integrity. In particular, the integrity of the well barriers (such as the production tubing, the well casing, and the surrounding cement sheath) is important to ensure safe operation of the well and avoid blow-out incidents or leakage of hydrocarbons to the environment. Leaks in the well barriers can in principle be detected based on underground fluid flows (e.g., of oil or gas) in and around a wellbore. Monitoring downhole flows around wellbores, such as injected water, can further be of interest in reservoir characterization.